I'm Yours
by laurah2215
Summary: The Concannon's series-story 31


Title: I'm Yours

Author: Laura H

Disclaimer: I think I'm just going to stop stating that I don't own the rights to the show. I also don't own the rights to Jason Mraz' " I'm Yours."

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: This is my 31st installment in the 'Concannon's' series. Did you get me a present? :P

Story 1-I Loved Her First  
>Story2- Just Another Day in Paradise<br>Story 3: My Little Girl  
>Story 4:Chivalry Isn't Dead<br>Story 5:He's Just Sensitive  
>Story 6: The Hardest Conversation Ever<br>Story 7: Letting Go  
>Story 8: Getting Good at New Things<br>Story 9: Where We Need to Be  
>Story 10: Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be<br>Story 11: Endings and Beginnings  
>Story 12: Proud of the House We Built<br>Story 13:Starting a Club  
>Story 14: First Pet<br>Story 15: Miscommunication  
>Story 16:The Go-Between<br>Story 17: The Third and Fourth Wheel  
>Story 18: You Can Let Go<br>Story 19: Make the World Go Away  
>Story 20: Invalid<br>Story 21: Hands on a Miracle  
>Story 22:And At the End and the Beginning Was You<br>Story 23: Reunions  
>Story 24: The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away<br>Story 25: Separation Anxiety  
>Story 26: Parental Discretion is Advised<br>Story 27-I Will Take Care of You  
>Story 28: Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day<br>Story 29:When the World Stopped Turning  
>Story 30: It Won't Be Like This for Long<p>

Timeline:

Nov 2006- CJ and Danny finally see what they've been missing for  
>eight years. Story 19- Make the World Go Away<p>

Jan 2007- Story 24- "The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away".CJ and Danny move to California together. CJ becomesPresident of the Hollis Foundation. Danny begins writing Josiah Bartlet's biography.

July 2007-CJ and Danny get married at the Bartlet farm and conceive Abigail during their honeymoon in Ireland.

August 2007:Story 13-"Starting a Club"

Sept 2007- Danny starts school to finish his doctorate

Nov 2007-Story 20 "Invalid"

January 2008- "Parental Discretion is Advised""

February 2008- Abigail is born  
>March 2008-Story 30-"It Won't Be Like This for Long"<p>

March 2009-Patrick is born.

August 2009:Story 25-"Separation Anxiety"

August 2010:Story 23-"Reunions"

January 2011: Story 5-He's Just Sensitive"

Sept 2013:Story 2-"Just Another Day in Paradise"

Nov 2013- February 2014: Story 3- "My Little Girl"  
>June 2014:"Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day"<p>

May 2015: Story 14- "First Pet"

June 2020:Story 16-"The Go-Between"

June 2021: Story 4- "Chivalry Isn't Dead"

June 2021: Story 17: "The Third and Fourth Wheels"

April 2023: Story 29: "When the World Stopped Turning"

Jan 2025:Story 6-"The Hardest Conversation Ever"

March 2025: Story 7- "Letting Go"

June 2029-Story 11 "Endings and Beginnings"

May 2032: Story 1-Abigail's wedding- "I Loved Her First"

July 2032: Story 8- "Getting Good at New Things"

September 2032: Story 9-"Where We Need to Be"

January 2033: Story 10-"Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

July 2033: Story 12- "Proud of the House We Built"

September 2033: Story 15-"Miscommunication"

March 2044:-"You Can Let Go"

May 2045-"I Will Take Care of You."

Archived at:

.com/site/laurasfanfictionarchive

.com/group/wwexecutivebranch

.com/twwfanfiction/

.com/

?author=836

.

.

.net/u/1060085/

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love, love  
>Listen to the music of the moment, baby sing with me<br>Our love peace for melody  
>It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved<em>

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait <em>

_I'm sure  
>There's no need to complicate<br>Our time is short  
>This is our fate<em>

_I'm yours_

As he watches the woman he can't seem to pin down dash from the restaurant with hardly a look back, Danny wonders if he'll ever get a chance to hold her down long enough to tell her how he feels. He's waited so long. So painfully long. He's bursting at the seams to talk to her. Talk to her about everything, anything, because he loves the sound of her voice. He wonders if anyone gracing the halls of the White House ever realized just what a lovely voice she has. He gives his head a shake and stands up, placing his napkin delicately on the table and reaching for the wallet in his back pocket so he can toss down some bills. All he wanted was one dinner. All he needed was sixty more seconds for the nuclear reactor to wait to explode, and maybe he could have had a future worth imagining.

CJ pushes herself up off her office couch to glance at the clock to find a shaggy-headed almost ex-reporter standing in her doorway. Her lips curl unconsciously into a smile as she sighs tiredly.

Danny takes a tentative step forward, his eyes asking permission to enter. "I thought you could use something to eat. It's not the steak but…"

"What are you doing here?" CJ inquires, but not in a hostile manner.

"Bringing you a bagel?" Danny responds hopefully with a lack of confidence, handing a brown paper deli bag out to CJ for her inspection.

"Has anyone ever told you you're persistent?" CJ wonders aloud, accepting the proffered form of nourishment. Her stomach grumbles in appreciation as she realizes she can't remember when she last ate.

Danny smiles as CJ motions for him to sit beside her on the couch. "When I kept asking my priest why in each of the Gospels did Jesus' attitude towards his immanent Passion change, he told me that my persistent need to pursue my questions and desires would be my demise."

"You're such a nerd," CJ remarks, removing the bagel from the paper bag and taking a very unladylike bite.

"Did the crisis in San Andreas get resolved?" Danny inquires sensitively. He hasn't officially resigned at the _Washington Post_, so he's technically still a reporter. He doesn't know if he's wading into dangerous, murky territory and if CJ would want to give him any more details of which the general public was already aware.

CJ averts her eyes. "Yes, it's gonna be fine. But the fact that the workers in the plant…that we lost…Well, the President feels very responsible and I'm obviously not thrilled that we had to solve the problem in that manner. It's hard whenever you have to make difficult decisions that can affect people's lives."

"I understand," Danny assures her with a steady gaze.

"You know, I didn't want…" CJ sighs and places the bagel down on the wrapper. She looks up and locks gazes with Danny. "I didn't want to leave the restaurant. But when these things happen, I have to be there to deal with them…"

"I know," Danny replies honestly.

CJ's gaze wanders toward the door leading to the Oval office. "But for once, I don't want to be the one that has to pick up the phone and manage these things. I'd like to be able to choose when I want to work. I think…I think I need to slow down. Maybe…maybe after the next President is inaugurated I can take a break from the White House."

"That's probably a good idea," Danny agrees with a light chuckle. The sagging lines under her eyes seem to scream for rest.

"Earlier at the restaurant, you were trying to tell me something," CJ begins slowly, not sure if she really wants to know where Danny had intended to go with his 'jumping off the cliff and holding hands together' proposal.

"Yes, I was," Danny replies, sitting up straighter.

CJ takes a giant leap of faith and reaches over to cover Danny's hand with her own. Maybe it's her exhaustion, maybe it's the fact that she had wanted to see Danny that night at the restaurant and that thought had alarmed her, but she feels like dangling her toes in this tempting pond just to test the beautiful waters. She's experiencing a rare weak and vulnerable moment where she desperately desires human connectedness. "And I want to hear it. I think I'm finally ready to hear it. But you've gotta shelve it for a couple months. Because I have a feeling that what you have to say is very important, and I want to give it the attention it deserves. But right now, my focus has to be here, with the President. I'm not done this yet. So I'm asking for your patience for just a little bit longer. January twenty-first, I'm yours."

Danny believes her voice had never sounded so good to him before as it did when she uttered those words. For a minute, he can hope that maybe they might have a future together, and that makes him grin. "That's all I needed to hear. And I guess I've waited this long, so what's another twelve weeks?"

"I owe you a lot," CJ admits, remembering the defeated look on Danny's face as she dashed from the restaurant both times. She truly didn't enjoy disappointing him.

Danny reaches for CJ's fingers and gives them a gentle squeeze. "Well, on January twenty-first, I'm yours."


End file.
